Paper Gods (song)
"Paper Gods" is a song by Duran Duran, released on the album Paper Gods by Warner Bros. Records on 11 September 2015. It is track number one on the album and features Mr Hudson. About the song When Nick Rhodes was interviewed for the book, Mad World: An Oral History of New Wave Artists and Songs That Defined the 1980s, he discussed his decades-long desire for Duran Duran songs to have compelling intros. "I’m always taken by that thing that catches my ear that I haven’t heard before," he said, citing the camera clicks that commence "Girls on Film". (Not to mention, the haunting synths at the start of "The Chauffeur", the No…No… from "Notorious", the quick and menacing beats that wind up "The Wild Boys"….) "Paper Gods" carries this tradition forward, opening with Mr Hudson singing a few lines of the chorus delivered as a moody acapella in the vein of a Gregorian chant by way of Elbow. From the intro, "Paper Gods" goes on a seven-minute-long journey, its myriad twists and turns re-calling Duran Duran's "The Valley". Personnel Duran Duran are: *Simon Le Bon - vocals *John Taylor - bass guitar, guitar *Nick Rhodes - keyboards *Roger Taylor - drums With: *Mr Hudson - vocals Also credited: *Mr Hudson - additional producer, programmer *David Emery - programmer *Geoff Swan - engineer *Joshua Blair - engineer Lyrics Oh, the paper Gods in the sky of gray All the fools in town are ruling today, today Bow to the paper Gods in a world that is paper thin, Fools in town are ruling now Bleeding from paper cuts, money for head shots Fools leading (today) Who needs them?! Hey, you're gonna want it all the talking man declares Go running to be first in line for what? Nobody cares! The next thing you must have find peace with matching bag It's nothing to be glad about or sad when you forget about it And while the race is on the rest will run the streets The slaver in a sweatshop, Putting trainers on your feet I'm walking through the rain, oblivious to pain To shelter from the blame without a reason to complain about it Oh oh oh, don't complain about it Oh oh oh, don't complain about it Oh oh oh, forget about it Oh oh oh oh Bow to the paper Gods in a world that is paper thin, Fools in town are ruling now Bleeding from paper cuts, money for head shots Fools leading (today) Who needs them?! She's staring out in underwear from your computer screen It's all for sale, a dirty cash, we can wash it clean So hang it out online, confess and you'll feel fine and if you got the time to spare we want to know Which name you're wearing And when the final curtain finally comes down We'll all be in the party room, no wiser as to how The total human race became a basket case It's nothing to lose face about it, It's really not a place to doubt it Bow to the paper Gods in a world that is paper thin, Fools in town are ruling now Bleeding from paper cuts, money for head shots Fools leading (today) Who needs them?! (Paper Gods falling down With paper house, paper town Paper Gods falling down A paper world just falling down Paper Gods falling down With paper house, paper town Paper Gods falling down A paper world just falling down) Bow to the paper Gods in a world that is paper thin, Fools in town are ruling now Bleeding from paper cuts, they go for the money shot Fools leading (today) Who needs them?! See also *Duran Duran - Song List Category:Duran Duran songs